Newlyweds Game
by MrsDSalvatore24
Summary: After having a fight one day and wanting to know who knows more about Elena Caroline helps her come up with a game to see which brother truely knows Elena Gilbert best DELENA STAROLINE
1. The fight

_Hey so basically I mentioned the Idea for this story in my other story Luck be a lady... I need some reviews and Ideas for questions.. This will probably be a short little story but the idea was in my head and I wanted to write it... Please do review though and let me know how you like it..._

**Chapter 1**

"Stefan that is not true..." Stefan was accusing me and Damon of being together... Now surely we had something, an understanding but we were not together... I would not do that to Stefan... "Were just friends..." I hated his accusations.

"Yeahh Ill say some friends... I bet he doesnt know a thing about you, he probably just wants to use you to get some kind of sick revenge on Katherine." I shuddered at the thought but then brought my head to reality... Damon wouldnt do that, he compelled me to forget when he told me he loved me but I drank vervain tea. I never told him about it but I remembered.

"Damon wouldnt do that! How dare you accuse him of that."

"Why are you so defensive of him." Stefan folded his arms and grunted. Why was he like this?

"Im leaving..." I grabbed my coat and walked out of the boarding house... I got in my car and knew just who to call.

"Caroline?"

"Hey Elena whats up?" Her eternally peppy voice cheered me up and I needed that.

"Where are you I need to talk, girl time you know..." It souned desperate but it was either that or Bonnie and I knew she was with Jeremy right now so that was not a possibility.

"The Grill actually why whats wrong ?"

"Stefan and I are fighting Ill be there in two seconds..." I was actually right outside the Grill because if Caroline couldnt be with me I might as will be the loner at the Grill.

I walked into the Grill and saw Caroline sitting at a booth in the back.

"Hey Lena. So stefan and you not working? I thought you were love birds?" Yeah me too! I wanted to say but turns out that wouldnt work... So I tried something else instead...

"No hes jealous of my friendship of Damon and thinks Damon only likes me because I look like Katherine... Something about him not knowing a thing about me..." I was so angry and Caroline could tell she was very concerned I could see it in her eyes but I was just furiated! How could he think that?

"Thats not right..." Caroline didnt say much and normally she has whole list of things to say... She was up to something...

"What are you up to?"

"Im thinking of something..." There was an awkward silence between us for a matter of minutess while Caroline and I ordered drinks. "I got it! The Newlyweds game..." Any game with 100 year old vampires and me including Damon especially didnt sound like a good idea.

"The what?" I was confused I never heard of this before...

"You have someone ask questions about a specific person where the answers are written down previously because the answers cant be changed that way... Two or more people answer those questions to find out who knows more..." I get it now... She wanted to know who actually knew more about me... Easy Stefan... Right? I mean for sure but Damon knew a lot of random facts about me. This could be fun.

"Ok and how could we make this non biased?" I asked just playing along.

"Well go to my house and right the questions now of course after we tell the brothers they have to meet us at the boarding house in an hour. Ill be the question asker and youll be the judge." I nodded approvingly and smiled, I took out my phone and texted Damon and Stefan, 'Meet me at the boarding house in an hour its important' Along with a winky face just to get their attention.

"Ok so lets go! I have a couple of questions in mind..." I said thinking of my favorite movie, color, animal, my birthday, and some other things...

"I just cant picture how this is going to go..." Caroline admitted laughing...

"And you think I can?" We were in the car now and I giggled picturing them actually going along with it, if not this would be a great distraction.

_Comment please the next chapter will be better this was more an intro! Review!_


	2. Starting to Play The Game

_Hey guys I got so many great reviews yesterday that I decided to start off here as soon as I could. This chapter is going to be a bit longer and I hope you guys like it! Please continue reviewing and favoriting... I will continue to get questions for the length of the story... You can give me questions for Caroline to ask the boys about Elena or the other way around... But please do ask them! I love getting your comments so thanks! And also if you like this check out some of my other stories :D_

**Chapter 2**

We were in Carolines bedroom with a mass amount of paper and markers, we had managed to swipe two white boards for Damon two fill out answers to questions on.. We had written about one hundred questions down in the past forty five minutes and Caroline was writing them down in the same order I was writing down the answers... This was going to be so much fun! And then it hit me it would be extremely awkward if Stefan lost... If Damon won he would get extreme bragging rights.. But why was I even thinking that he would win? Why would he agree to do it? Well I had to see... Explaining the whole situation of how we got to be here would even be awkward but I was doing this and theres no turning back...

"So we going to leave soon?" I asked. Caroline turned around to look at me.

"Yeahh can you help me clean up a bit?" We started picking up papers we hadnt used and putting them back in drawers except for the ones that had crossed out words on them we just threw them out.

I stared at myself in the mirror thinking about how funny this could be, or how truthful it could end up being... Oh well whatever Stefan was being annoying. We walked out of Carolines house and drove to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Elena you told me to meet you here? " Stefan said calmy... "Now I know I was a jerk... But."<p>

"No she was meeting me here..." Damon said walking down the stairs with a grin turned to a confused look on his face.

"Listen! I can explain!" I said not even knowing where to start...

"She came to meet me after she had this fight with you Stefan... Im still disgusted with you.. She would never do that to you! So anyway I thought of a way to finally figure out which brother knows her better... Have you boys ever thought of a little thing called the Newlyweds Game?" Caroline said yelling and laughing at the same time, I laughed not knowing how they would react.

"Yes of course Ive heard of it but what does that have to do with me and what fight?" Damon said looking the most confused id ever seen him... He was feeling and it made him look human... I love it when he does that... only when hes around me does he ever show emotion even if it is of disconcern or stress...

"Well she told me that 'No hes jealous of my friendship of Damon and thinks Damon only likes me because I look like Katherine... Something about him not knowing a thing about me...' " Wow her vampire memory quoting my exact words could make things a bit awkward at times but in this case it came in handy, no two truths or anything... "So now we need to know which one of you knows her better, we know who it should be but I have a different opinion on that... So we can either sit here and continue to talk about it or you can pick up the white boards and markers and get cracking on this game!" Caroline had handed them the white boards and markers... Out of her backpack she was now pulling out her notebook and mine that contained the questions and answers.

"So were really doing this? Dont you think this is a little crazy Elena?" Stefan said trying to get out of it... Well its not working!

"Normally I wouldnt agree with my brother but honestly this is a little crazy... Even for an idea of Carolines." Caroline shrugged and walked away.

"I want to do this... Please... " I batted my eyelashes and put on my best puppy dog face, if anyone knew how to be a flirt it was me... Before my parents died I was like one of those girls from those crazy sorority girl movies mixed with one of those high school flirts that just could get any guy in school to carry my books or anything basically.

"K." Damon agreed first which was shocking. I thought Id have to make him agree.

"Fine." Stefan agreed.

"Come on guys this can be fun!" Caroline tried to lighten the mood and I was thankful for that...

"I wrote down all my answers before... So they cant be changed... " I said... "Write them down and then you just have to both write it down... Its not a race..." I said trying to reassure everyone... Stefan and Damon looked calmer now and maybe they could have some fun... I hoped!

"First question, When is Elenas Birthday?" This should be easy being its coming up... Damon started writing right away, and Stefan sat there for a minute... What did that mean? He started to write...

"Turn your boards around." They did so and Stefans read March 11th in his perfect handwriting as did Damons, but Damon put under his in small handwriting 12 days... I shuddered and said.

"You both got it.. Next question... Oh wait Stefan Damon knew something about me!" I glared at him evily.

"What is Elenas favorite color?" This should be incredibly easy also... I was wearing my favorite color and do all the time, on several occasions when we hadnt been talking about vampires and supernatural creatures of the night we had discussed random things such as my favorite things. I saw Damon and Stefan writing and I wanted to see what they said.

I turned my piece of paper around also and then read theirs. Stefans read green and Damons purple. Seriously why did he have to get this rightt...

"Well well well , look whos right now..." Caroline teased while I felt bad... Damon looked like he was gloating.

"Next question?"

Caroline asked a series of questions about my favorite animal, song, and actress. They were 3 small questions but the scored was 3-5 and stefan was loosing... How could Damon know so much about me? We had talked but normally it was about things on a much higher level, he might know my opinion on him force feeding me blood or my stand on originals... But the little things I didnt think he would know, yet he had gotten all five questions right so far... The game was to continue as we had a lot more to go...

"How about this when someone wins this thing you have to answer questions about us..." Damon suggested, I wanted to know where he was going with this... But I could never fully understand Damon.

"Fine." What? I thought I wanted to understand where he was coming from first.

"Im winning anyway so why dont we just give up now and say I won!" He smirked and sipped back his Scotch and the way his elegant smile made me nervous and my heart flutter as if it were a butterfly just getting its wings made me even more nervous. With Stefan that never happened so maybe this game could have me figure something out...

"Why would I do that? I know youll loose because stefan has an advantage of knowing me better in some areas..." I laughed but then I remembered I didnt put those questions in because Caroline didnt want it to be biased or something...

"Whatever..."

"Lets just continue can we?" Caroline interrupted.


	3. Lets take a little breakfight

_Sorry I havent updated in a while been mondo busy! So here it is... Dont know how long its gunna be this is just going to be a short fun little story at least for me anyway..._

**Chapter 3**

"Now speed will come into play 2 points for the person who got it right first and 1 for the person who second." Caroline said and the question said 'What is Elenas favorite car?'

They both stopped and thought for a second as I laughed, I had to think about that one for myself. Stefan turned his around first saying White BMW on it not specifying a type model or year and Damons just said puchbuggy! I turned my paper around to match the exact description of Stefans. He gets 1 point because both brothers did not get it right.

"What is my favorite book?" I asked wanting to get to the question wondering if anyone here actually knew the answer... Damon was done first and then Stefan Damons read Gone with the Wind and Stefans read Pride and prejiduce. Damon was right.

"Congrats Damon..." How did he know that was my favorite book? I never discussed that with him, at least I never thought I did.

"What is Elenas least favorite thing about being a human?" Caroline asked as she chuckled.

Stefan flipped his board around, "Not getting to spend her life with the ones she loves." It read, man that was good I just wish it had been right... Damon wrote, "Never being able to protect the ones she loves." He winked at me and I blushed a bright shade of red... I should have put that down instead of the answer Damon gave.

"Once again Damons right!" Caroline said looking at the paper.

"Where did I meet each of you?" I said profusely I wanted to know how good their memories really were.

Damon and stefan flipped at the same time, "I was curious as to your similar appearance to Katherine so I wanted to get to know you better, I found out you were nothing like her one day when I saw you sitting in the graveyard by your parents headstone, there was a crow that I happened to be controlling not far from you, the real first time we had a conversation was in this very home though, you were waiting for Stefan who had been out hunting which you were very unaware of at the moment." It read all on one moment...

"So that deserves two points..." I said while holding back a tear, how was I so stupid as to not see that Damon knew everything about me and I probably knew nothing about him, he knew my favorite book and everything! Then I read stefans which read, "At school one day when I first started." He was always short with me but never like this...

"Is Elena Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Caroline asked...

"Really barbie..." Damon said sighing...

"Dont look at me Elena brought up the question... Do you know it?"

"Of course I know it shes on the fence... She thinks the one is good for her because hes the love or what freakin ever of her life but the other one keeps her human, its neither."

Stefan turned his around and his said Edward? I laughed at how much Robert Pattinson and him looked alike it was kind of eerie. I also laughed at how Damon knew I was team switzerland! He knew twilight stuff and it was so cute! no not cute adorable... No i cant use that to describe him hes Damon for crying out lous my brothers boyfriend.

"So Damon when do you watch those movies?" I joked letting him know hed won another two points.

"Oh dear sweet Elena only for you would I ever know such horrid things." He stroke my hair and my heart fluttered a thousand miles a minute.

"Of course... Now if Elena couldnt be a writer what would she do?" Caroline asked tempted to blurt it out.

"Teacher?" Stefan asked, and once again he was wrong... "Nurse." Damon said and once again he was right... I loved caring for people and my dad well uncle was a doctor, it was in my blood to help people.

"Do you even know me at all!" I spat out the words which I wanted to remain inside my head.

"Excuse me?" Stefan heard me quite clearly obviously and knew I was mad at him not knowing me.

I dont know where it came from but all of a sudden a big ball of courage built up inside of me and I stood up for myself, "Yes Stefan You are supposed to be my boyfriend, and even though weve had rough patches lately and been a bit preoccupied you should know some basic things about me! You have much less than Damon!"

"Well than why dont we see how you do at it? " He asked me... I thought we had agreed on that though... I really wanted to see who would win but he was giving up and I was angry... So we were done we could continue this part at another time.

"Fine, which one wants to go first?" I asked.

"Well alternate me damon me damon and Ill go first if you dont mind." He said angrily and in a huff I put all my stuff down.

Damon was lounging back enjoying his moment and getting ready, he obviously wanted to see if I knew as much about him as he about me... But the question was, was I ready to know that...

**Big thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and supporting me in this... I always need more questions because I got an idea so continuuously give me questions and review let me know how you think it went!**


	4. Its The Boys Turn

_Hey guys! I got so many amazing reviews on the last chapter that I had to write this right away... So I hope your enjoying the story and I hope you keep sending me ideas for how it can continue because once the game ends should I end it or continue it for another chapter or so? Oh also I added a poll to my profile asking new question ideas for stories... Please you can send me ideas and I will probably write them, just let me know, there are 10 in my poll and you can vote for 2! Please vote for my poll, review, alert favorite!_

**Chapter 4**

I was wondering the possibilities of what could go wrong here... I had already found out Damon knew me alot better than I thought he had and Stefan had bareley known me at all. What would happen if I knew Damon better, or what would happen if I didnt know either of them? I started to quiver in fear of my doubt in myself. Caroline walked over to me and said, "Youll do fine Elena. Believe me you know more about the Salvatores than you do about any school topic, which by the way you havent been to in over a week." I was so nervous I got up ready to shoot out the door and start studying, "Oh be quiet Elena its summer! You handed in all your books a week ago and took all your exams too!" She patted my back, and I felt better.

"So Stefan you have all your questions down yet? What about you Damon?" I asked swallowing my pride.

"Actually we are miss Elena..." Damon flashed me his sexy grin and I blushed knowing that he was getting to me, he should not to that to me.

"Stefan your first." Caroline said. I just nodded and readied myself since he was first he was going to give me a question I would not know the answer too just so he could say I knew nothing about him either.

"What is my favorite country?" He asked me... Really that easy.

"Italy." I stated proudly. He didnt say anything instead Damon interrupted, "And mine?"

"Wouldnt it be Italy also?" I asked. Caroline looked at the answer cards... "So howd I do?" I wondered nervously as I awaited my answer.

"Well you got one of them right... " She held up the white board marker and pressed it to the side that said damons name on the white board leaning against her chair. Great... Maybe Stefan and I never really did have conversations.

"Look who has their foot in their mouth now?" Stefan said commenting at me... What a horrible person, how could I think I loved him. Damon was obviously the better choice... Wait did I just say-

"Shut up stefan! Im done with you were just over ill still do this though."

"I thought we were over before, in fact in between this I had planned to take Caroline upstairs for a while and-" Stefan said while making me disgusted Caroline didnt say anything until a moment later.

"Next question anyone?" So it had been true... What a little slut, she just had to have every guy in town chasing her down, Matt, Tyler and now Stefan.

"yes." I said simultaneously with Damon and I had moved to the other side of the room so now I sat closer to Damon, he could probably hear my heart racing out of its chest.

"This one is for both of us... What is our favorite eras." Damon said looking at me sharply. He did that eyebrow thing and I just wanted to fall into his arms and never leave but I couldnt and wouldnt, he could not know that I felt something for him if this whatever this was was something.

"Stefan well thats easy, his favorite was the fifties. And Damon you seem like a 20's kind of guy." I said laughing just picturing Damon in a world with no alchohol was hysterical, he was definitely one of the people who ran a club that was illegal and had ladies so happy to have alchohol that they were with him every day and night, and Stefan I could just picture in the fifties it kind of reminds me of what he is like now, like he never grew out of that stage in his life.

Caroline laughed obviously picturing the same scenario I was, "You got them both right..."

"How? I never told you that." Damon said pondering on the thought I knew him well enough to guess that.

"Like I never told you any of those things, a girl notices things Damon, that alchohol in there looks like you saved it from your time of bootlegging in the 20's. Girls who finally let loose sounds like your heaven. " He smirked at the thought and Stefan grunted, and all I could think is why so pouty I got it right didnt I?

"You got mine!" Stefan tried to cheer up.

"Oh shut up broody." Damon retorted and we both giggled together. "Next question blondie."

"Be quiet if you want this question asked it is a little offensive ." He was quiet and she then asked, "What do girls find most attractive about Damon?" I was a little taken back by this question yes he knew I had to answer it and he probably had a good idea of what girls liked best about him, what could the answer on that card be? His incredibly perfect body? His gorgeous blue eyes, his sarcastic comments, and flirty movements, what about his dark raven black hair that you know had to have something done to it because no hair is that naturally perfect.. Why couldnt it just be everything? I guess that was my answer because there was no one thing about Damon that stood out to me.

"Everything." I guessed and he grinned and while I knew that was wrong I could feel one of his flirtatious comments coming on.

"While I am honored that you think I am so perfect Elena that was not the first impression most girls get from me..." Then I knew the answer. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He glared at me with the answer so he basically was, the crystal blue iceicals that were Damon Salvatores were making me embarassed, but realize that if you just saw him in a bar like most girls did they would realize how gorgeous his eyes were as his most attractive feature first before realizing how amazing he was... That was if he gave them that long. "I would still give you a point for that one though..." He winked at me and sat down.

"Elena do I prefer pool or darts?" Stefan asked me.

"Pool obviously." I said with a duhhhh face we never played darts, ever.

"No elena! I hate pool and Love darts and by the way my answer to my other question was Spain I love the Spanish language I think it is amazing and love the place... So you know what?"

I stood up knowing I was defenseless if he tried something but it made me have courage, "What Stefan?"

"You dont know anything about me either!"

"I got a question right! "

"Yeah and you got it right for Damon too! How strange..."

"I got a question wrong for him and were only on question 3!" I said interrupting him I couldnt stand fighting Id seen enough in my lifetime.

"Lets move on!" Caroline smiled yelling.

"What are their favorite books?"

"Damons is Gone with the wind, and Stefans is Hamlet." I smiled knowing I got them both right.

"Very good Elena you got them BOTH right." She smirked at me and laughed.

"Favorite blood type?" She asked and I gave her a 'you have got to be kidding me look'. She shot me a 'they wanted to know look' and mouthed me an "Im sorry!"

"Well Im O+ So Im guessing one of you has a favorite that is that.. " I said looking for any sign of someone letting down their poker face.

"Which one of us?" Stefan asked.

"Im going to say Damon. " I spat out not even knowing what I was saying... I dont want to know how this would end up... "And Katherine once told me she was AB+ so Im going to say thats Stefans favorite." I said putting my foot in my mouth once again.

"When did she tell you her blood type? " Stefan asked me questioningly, "Because I dont remember that."

"Weve had conversations when you werent around, remember the tomb... Why yes I may have talked to her about more than just supernatural things well more than you knew about anyway... " I said letting him know of my whereabouts once again. "Wait so am I right?" I asked not wanting to avoid the subject any longer."

"Yes you are congrats Elena now you know who wants to drink your blood in the room." Damon flashed me a grin and did the thign with his eyebrows I loved.

"Oh be quiet I may be in a room full of vampires but Im in more danger at home than here." I said.

"Well then!" Damon said.

* * *

><p>I was asked numerous questions going from favorite movies and I knew those, easy The Godfather and Grease. I also got questions like what are the celebrities I have metdated. I didnt know those I didnt know they met or dated celebrities! I learned I was their favorite human or at least I was Stefans when they wrote the answers to the questions... But Damons was written in perfect caligraphy and it was written so neatly i wanted to hang it up on my wall as a piece of artwork. Many other questions were asked but they were pointless small questions such as favorite songs, and animals. It was interesting to learn Damons favorite animal was a leapord, the irony killed me.

The last question was worth five points. Whoever won this one was the one I knew better even though it seemed like Damon being he was in the lead by five points right now and there should be no way Stefan could win right now. However the question was asked, "When did each of the boys get over Katherine?" I pondered for a moment, if this was a year ago I would have said the mention of her very name makes him unstable but now all he sees in her is the cold hearted person she is. But when did stefan get over her? Did he ever. He never talked about that with me.

"Stefan I dont know if you ever did, and im not saying that because im the paranoid ex-girlfriend." I just called him my ex for the first time... Weird. "Because when we were together you refused to ever talk about getting over her, and Damon you got over her when the tomb was opened and you realized she wasnt there. When she told you... Those words that I am not going to say it was closure." I looked at Caroline seeing which one or if both i got right...

"They have the answers, said personal or something." Caroline shrugged waiting anxiously.

"Elena I very well am over Katherine." I knew he was lying because if it could his voice would have cracked, hes lucky he has control of that. "I was over her when I found out what she was." He fliped over his sheet of paper handing it to me and I almost giggled realizing how fake this was.

"Elena your wrong by me too... I was over Katherine the moment I met you I just needed closure and that part you were right about, when she said those things to me I was ready to actually listen to you." We stared at each other and had another moment one that noone else could be apart of because noone else understands, Caroline and Stefan looking right now probably think we are talking sexually but we are not, it was an understanding that had developed into something more something that I did not understand, but I think I am starting too.


	5. Confessions

_Hey guys i havent updated in a while so im going to update this today... Not many questions recieved so this chapter may be a break from the game it may go back to it in a chapter or so. I need questions and please I have a poll on my profile for a new Damon Elena story please! Please answer!_

**Chapter 5**

"I need some air..." I gasped running out the door only to be found outside by none other than little Miss Vampire Barbier herself... The One whos idea this was.

"Elena whats wrong?" She asked me and I couldnt belive she couldnt tell, you could cut the sexual tension in that room with a knife.

"You know very well whats wrong Car." I looked at her as I felt tears forming from the bottoms of my eyes.

"I do and I shouldnt have asked that." She walked up to me and patted my back. "This was probably a stupid idea Elena... We shouldnt have done it."

Wimpering I cried out to Caroline grasping her, "No see its not that. That made me realize things and those are what I am afraid of" She looked at me questioning and wondering if what she was thinking was true, "Yes Caroline its true Ive realized that I am in love with Damon Salvatore. I dont know what Stefan and I were even doing together because we obviously dont know each other, I know I loved Stefan Caroline but its a different kind of love. Its the kind of love you feel for a friend or for a neighbor not a boyfriend or lover. The sexual tension I feel around Damon, now that is the kind of love I feel not only physically but emotionally." I wanted to continue but it looked as if Caroline had been wanting to say something for a while now so I let her talk.

"Yes Elena I can see that very well... Damon and you have had something but youve been denying it for a long time. I dont know why your standing here telling me this though because honestly I think you owe him some sort of explanation... " Caroline said looking me in the eyes trying to get her point across to me, "You changed him Elena, when we first met him he was a monster that killed for fun, now he saves lives. You know why he does that?" I didnt say anything and Caroline continued to talk, "Elena he does everything for you your his reason for living, its as clear as the stars in the night sky, or the sun in the sky, seriously Elena get a grip!" she obviously was trying to cover up not only for me but for her and Stefan... So I wanted to make that clear too.

"Fine I will tell him but, " I made the but very clear, "you have to be real with Stefan. Never can you lie to me about that because its kind of wrong to tell me to go tell Damon my feelings for him when you and Stefan obviously something together, I dont know if youve ever acted on it and I hope up until now you havent but if you have i can forgive you, but please caroline dont suffer dont be me... Dont toy with your feelings just because your afraid of loosing something."

"Howd you know?" Caroline asked.

"Please all the comments, flirtatious looks and especially what just went on in there.. A girl can take a hint.." I smiled at Caroline.

"I think we should make them suffer a little more, see how well they really know you." Caroline smiled.

"What ever are you talking about?" I asked bluntly.

"Well it could be a two day type thing, theyll get time to prepare... What is Elenas ideal date? Then they have to reenact that date with you so they can prove they are the better man. Each gets a full day to spend with you and you get to say which one you had a better time with. " Caroline smirked at me evily with a playful side to it and I couldnt help but say yes.

"Fine lets go." I knew this would turn out interesting but I didnt know how fat it would really go.

* * *

><p>(Inside)<p>

"Hey boys" Damon and stefan smiled at me as I approached them but when Caroline explained to them her idea both of them seemed to catch on pretty quick...

"Its like a one day speed dating thing and you have one day to arrange whatever you need, only rules are you cant bring her to any countries/places where shots are needed and she needs to be back at the boarding house by 6 each time. So no 8 hour flights I suggest..."


	6. Stefanss turn Starting Damons!

_Heyy guys so I wasnt plannning on updating today because I have finals coming up but Im done with school tuesday so ill have a little more time, exams arent done until next thursday after that ill update as much as I can! _

**Chapter 6 Brothers**

"So whos going first?" I asked nervously wondering if they heard my confessions to Caroline. My mind also wondered, were they really going to take me out of the country, I mean we did have yesterday to get ready and I had 4 different bags packed incase, Caroline told me it was best. They both had to hand in their itnerarys today so noone could change what they were doing.

"Stefan is. You get all of today with him starting 6 am to 6 am tomorow. If you are not back here by then I expect you give up chances of winning Stefan." Stefan looked at Elena and frowned, I was just nervous that he still heard. We werent on good terms and I expected this day to be a disaster.

"Ok then since its 530 now you get to leave at 6." Caroline said continuing her speel. I just nodded and every one left.

"Listen were not on good terms but I still want to prove that I would be the better man if you didnt have such immaculate feelings for my brother. Too bad itll be that after today youll see I really am the better brother the one you did actually love for a while and when Im treating Caroline like a princess youll feel terrible." Great now I knew he heard... "And dont worry Damon didnt hear." Whew... "But we are going somewhere and it wont take long to get there you may want breakfast. Theres some cereal in the cabinet up there." I looked at the one he was pointing too and I couldnt reach it the only person in this house that could reach it was Stefan being he is the tallest. Not that Damon was much shorter, most people wouldnt even notice it...

I grabbed a chair as I saw Stefan go downstairs probably to go get some blood when I heard someone coming in the door I started to fall. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Then I felt safe and secured in the arms of someone who I thought to be Stefan but the voice told me otherwise.

"What the hell were you doing?" Damon asked me standing me up right and looking me in the eyes.

"Your not supposed to be here..." I said.

"Not for another 5 minutes, but until then I need a little rest in my own house... Im all planned already and I brought you breakfast." He smiled at me in a genuine smile that I loved.

"I thought that was supposed to be Stefans job." I said.

"Why were you up there again?" He asked me and then I realized the very reason why I was standing risking my health... Stefan had me go get cereal where I could not reach it and then I smelt pancakes and I saw Damon getting the maple syrup. "I went to Ihop. I know you like blueberry maple syrup so... Here you go, and I should be on my way now because its 601 and broody is coming, your coffees right here and I intend to win " He winked at me and ran upstairs at inhuman speed.

Leaving me speechless with a perfect stack of pancakes with maple syrup in front of me I started eating when Stefan walked in, "Wow I didnt think I was gone that long for you to go get breakfast."

"You werent, Da- he just and it was before 6 and." I felt nervous stumbling on my words when Stefan caught me.

"You have plenty of time to get ready, pick out something sporty." Great, he was going to take me to play sports and the only thing I was good at relatively close was cheerleading.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" I was dressed in shorts and in a pony tail. My shirt was a soccer jersey of my brothers from when he was young and now it looked like it was made for me. It was 12 pm because Stefan was procrastinating and I was exhausted.<p>

"Were here." I stared at the forest ahead of us and there was only a clearing large enough to play a game of baseball. Maybe a small game of soccer or basketball but neither of those were possible. "You up for a game of catch, or baseball."

"Well why dont you choose?" I said trying to actually make this fun... I was not good at either one but if I had to do this all along I might as well do it the way itd be more fun.

"Baseball? I know it will be a little difficult but you know it could work." Great baseball with two people... Im going to be doing alot of running.

We started to play and it was more like fetch and running bases.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun wasnt it Elena?" We played for about two hours and then he had me take a walk with him into the forest where we had a picnic that I was creeped out on because he left me alone for a hald house where I know he went to go have a snack. It may have been a really good night for some people who had more endurance than me and enjoyed the forest and picnics but I didnt really enjoy it, and the times where we talked had only been about the past, and me and damon. The night was quite awkward but I enjoyed coming home more than anything, I got in at 11 and didnt have to be at the boarding house til 6 so I slept for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling like the bachelorette having another date today with another man. Except the difference between me and her was that she was on tv needing guys to come to her when guys came to me and I didnt neeed it, I had my desicion made I was just in it for the fun of the game. I looked at the clock and great I only had 15 minutes to get to the boarding house.<p>

"Im here Im here I said looking at my cell phone realizing it was exactly 6 am." i didnt see anyone in the house but then I saw him...

"Well its about time you showed up I thought you were standing me up." He winked at me and my heart fluttered and raced as it always did.

"Did you really think I would do that? I was sleeping you know that thing I have to do every once in a while.." I winked at him as he poured me coffee. "I get brekfast two days in a row.. I think I like this." He then went over to the stove and started to cook a concoction of items.

"Anything for you babe." He smirked and finished making breakfast. "So your going to need an overnight pack for today." He sipped his glass of blood and I watched his face grow stronger, it used to freak me out watching them drink blood like that but now it just made me content that they werent starving themselves and they were healthy.

"So where are we going that Ill need an overnight pack?" I asked and wondered.

"Oh like Id tell you that..." He did that eyebrow thing and continued to sip his blood, "Ill pick you up in an hour to let you pack?" Damon said and I had actually brought one with me incase he decided to take me somewhere...

"I actualy have one in my car." I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Great then lets have you finish eating and then well just get going." He said as he ran upstairs to get dressed and packed himself. He wasnt in the best state of clothing, only wearing pajama pants wasnt exactly ideal travel clothing although I say he wouldnt have to pay for anything...


	7. Damons Day part 1

_Im sorry I havent updated in a while... But you have all been so supportive... I hope your enjoying I need ideas on how this is working! This might only be two more chapters if I dont get more ideas... Please just let me know!_

**Chapter 7**

"So am I allowed to know now? Being were at the airport?" I asked Damon.

"Were at the terminal." Damon said, "Flight leaves in 5 minutes." It was seven o clock and I was amazed at what great timing we made, so Damon took my suitcase as we stepped on to the plane that I didnt know where it was going. But when we actually got in the plane I was surprised to see a regular public plane with noone on it except for the flight attendants , Damon and I.

"What is this Damon?" I asked still not knowing what was going on, but that was Damon for you wasnt it?

"You didnt think I would make you spend four hours on a plane did you, I rented out this plane or jet rather to fly us to our destination, were sitting in the first class part of the plane the attendants are still treating us! " I was amazed how had he managed all of this in one day? This was just spectacular, so much better than the little date Stefan had arranged, definitely not my type of date.

"Damon I know Im going to love it already!" We sat in the middle and since it was just us on the plane we had brought everything on board and in the overhead bins. In the middle of the plane is where we sat well in the middle of the front being we were in first class which I had never been in before. The plane took off and I must have been tired from my lack of sleep because we were close to landing when I woke up.

"Good after noon sleeping beauty."

"Did I really sleep til noon? Oh my Im sorry Damon" But I really didnt regret it because I fell asleep in Damons arms, the armrest was up and I was basically in his lap laying down on him, his arms protective around me and a blanket draped over my body.

"No dear you didnt, its 9 now, only a half hour til we reach our destination. We managed to get here alot quicker my way!" I didnt move because I was so comfortable but I managed to move the blanket before we reached our 'destination'.

"Would you like a drink?" The attendant said and before I could say yes my head was nodding. Its 5 oclock somewhere right? "Apple Martini and Scotch for him only your best stuff!" I said and Damon looked impressed.

"Im glad you like fruity drinks because were here." He said as he clutched me closer and the seat belt sign went on but I felt like a seat belt was stupid when I had damon to protect me from the world. The plane started to roll down the runway and I noticed Palm Trees beautiful blue water and a sign that said "Welcome to The Bahamas".

"You brought me to the Bahamas?" I asked Damon shocked... I figured he was bringing me somewhere nice but not somewhere nearly this extravagant. Then I remembered it, I didnt pack a bathing suit either...

"Where else could I take you thats amazing in such a short period of time, I mean its a little touristy and theres a ton of kids here but you know beaches are amazing and you could use some time away, also I thought I remember you saying something about wanting to go here once..."

"Yeahh but that was over a year and a half ago Damon in Georgia..." I trailed off realizing how stupid I was for not picking him in the first place. He had always cared about me this deeply if not it had grown over the years, and I had too. I was just so selfish. I decided I was going to tell him and soon.

We were at the airport and Damon had a car waiting for us I just went to change and I realized I only had one pair of shorts so when I went outside I asked him if I could buy new clothes.

"Hey you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah about that, I dont really have shorts with me so can I pick up another pair or something for the beach?"

"We do have to be back home in less than 24 hours Elena you dont need a whole ton of clothing but yes Ill have the driver drop us off at a nearbye mall. Theres one pretty close to the beach I was planning on taking you too."

"Yay!" I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek and he seemed a little stunned but continued to play of the bad boy facade and walk with me to the car.

* * *

><p>At the mall I was taking a while but then I reached one store that seemed to catch my eye. It had everything in it I needed and had very cute clothes. I saw some things I liked and grabbed them but when she went to go ring it up it was a very 'cute' price also and I hadnt even gotten swimsuits yet...<p>

"Do you think on our date Im going to let you pay? This is on me." Damon swooped in and payed for my large amounts of clothing with the price tag that could pay for a mortgage on a house. "So thats one days clothes for you? Why do you suppose theyre going to get dirty?" He winked at me evily and I knew noone could hear but the thought sounded appealing but I would not admit that to him right now.

"I need a couple more things itll be two seconds... " Damon saw me walking into a surf shop and followed me in carrying the bags from before. I was looking at bikinis and deciding on how covered up I really needed to be...

"get them all." Damon said and I just shrugged deciding on what to wear later, and damon once again payed.

Once we were out of the store I said to Damon, "Thank you, I could have payed for the second one myself really, this whole thing has to be really expensive. " I felt bad he payed so much and he promised me he wouldnt compel anyone to get places on this trip unless I said it was ok.

"Elena you should know by now that I would do anything for you and if it takes buying you a couple of swimsuits and a couple of other clothing items then I dont care how much it costs. This date idea was probably the smartest thing Barbie has thought of because it let me be closer to you, I love you Elena." He said it right there in the middle of the mall as people were passing by and probably in the proximity of hearing also.

It was now or never , "I love you too Damon." It came out as a faint whisper at first but I became more sure of myself as i said it. I think he was taken back but then regained conciousness.

_Am i evil if I leave you here... Am I really that evil? What did you think? Days not over yet, its only begun not even noon... They got tons more time!_


	8. Damons Day part 2

_Hey guys Im back with another chapter! And Damons Day is two chapters because he is just so amazing, so this will probably be a short fic, probably be around ten chapters (I mean its short for me but...) anyway follow up stories are always liked or maybe sequell chapters! So just let me know what you want me to do! I usually only do that if I get 15 reviews from my last chapter and I hit 10000 but Id probably only do 5 reviews and im not sure about the number of hits yet... BTW IS ANYONE ELSE A NIAN FAN?_

**Chapter 8 - Damons Day Part 2**

It was 1 and we were in the hotel room that Damon rented out for just the night so we wouldnt have to worry about changing and putting our things away and silly stuff like that. He was being such a gentleman, I loved it so much. I really did appreciate him and loved his feelings for me just as much as I loved him. We were going to go to the beach so I was putting my bathing suit on.

"You ready?" He called and I walked out in my bikini... His eyes seemed to roll over my body twice until he regained his senses enough to grab hold of himself. "Your gonna walk out in that?" He asked me and I had no problem with it... I mean this was a 5 star hotel but still what are we going to do get kicked out? We were only here for a day. I shrugged and then to my surprise he took off his shirt, just leaving him in his board shorts.

"Lets go." I said taking his arm, and his eyes widened. I guess he was expecting me to say something but he didnt say anything. I grabbed the bag with the sunscreen in it and my cover up and two towels and we walked down to the beach.

At the beach Damon and I were relaxing in a comfortable silence. I stared over at him for a while before he said, "Its rude to stare Elena."

"Rub sunscreen on my back?" I said because I had sunscreen everywhere else but I was sure to burn. Damon got up, quirked an eyebrow at me and I gave him the sunscreen. He rubbed the cool gooey sunscreen onto my back and then I turned around and got him back. I knew it was ridiculous but this would provoke some fun.

"Oh your going to pay!" He said to me so I started to run, and he caught me when I hit the water. Oh well who cared about getting a little wet anyways? He picked me up while I was still dry and very flirtatiously he said, "now what should we do with you." He walked out further into the water but not to far into the water that I couldnt stand.

"Mercy No mercy!" I said while he tickled me but then he dunked me into the water, and then pulled me back up and then while I was down I pulled him down, but that was no use because all I did because all I did was pull down his shorts.

"Elena if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask!" I blushed and then I splashed him and it turned into an all out war. I finally gave up and just gave into him and just kissed him, oh that idiot makes me want to do bad things.

* * *

><p>It was now seven thirty and the day at the beach was amazing. Damon and I went on a long walk and just held hands while talking about complete nonsense, he o"rdered drinks to the beach and we kissed, alot. He told me to get ready for dinner and I did have a nice dress on me, it was a short red dress that flowed at the bottom but hugged my curves in all the right places. I dont know where Damon was but I heard a knock at the door, so I went to answer it.<p>

"My my Elena you look beautiful." Damon stood in the doorway wearing a black button down shirt and jeans, holding a bouquet of roses.

"You didnt have to do that."

"I know I didnt, and quite frankly I am amazed at how much this doesnt irritate me. I love doing this Elena because I love you." He bent down to kiss me after I came back from putting the flowers down in my 'homemade vass'.

* * *

><p>At the resturaunt Damon and I ate in a small booth in the corner, under a candle lit dinner, there was some lighting in the room because there was other people there. Damon told me he was sorry because he didnt have time to rent out the place. My response to that was a simple stern look and a "are you ridiculous!"<p>

We ate lobster, well at least I did and Damon had steak. When I asked him about it he told me it was his revenge... I laughed simply and we drank wine and he told me to save the cocktails for the plane.

* * *

><p>"Elena?" Its time to get off the plane... I looked at my phone. It was four in the morning, we only had two hours to get our bags because we ended up needing more than we came with and get to the boarding house. I took it and texted Caroline, 'Just got to Mystic Falls be there by 6.'<p>

I didnt receive an answer and instead I kissed Damon and he kissed me back intensely and we walked off the plane. "I had a great time with you Damon." I said simply as we waited for our bags.

"Elena this was honestly the best twenty four hours of my life. " Our bags arrived right as we he went in to kiss me and we went back to the car, it was time to pick a winner.


	9. Winner

_Im back and its time to pick a winner... OK lets see! also if you can check out some of my other stories!_

**Chapter 9**

Damon had a car pick us up at the airport because he didnt want to leave his car there over night. We were almost at the boarding house I just needed to go home and get changed first so I decided to do that first. I decided to wear one of the outfits I got in the Bahamas so it was a quick change and I just dumped my suitcase in my room.

Damon was waiting for me in the car and it amazed me how much our relationship had changed in a matter of two days. I smiled at him waiting for me and he opened my door, it was only 530 so technically I still had him all to myself for another half hour. But in any matter we were going to choose the winner, and I had a feeling I knew who would win...

* * *

><p>We arrived at the boarding house with a minute to spare because Damon kept distracting me... Yes that was exactly what I could tell them...<p>

"Hello?" I called out. I didnt hear anyone in the house so I asked Damon, "Is anyone home."

He shrugged and then went to call out, "Hey little bro! I dont know let me listen." The moment he stopped talking and started listening I could see the change in his facial expression. It went from being happy and human to dissapointed and angry.

"Theyre coming." I wanted to say 'theyre? You mean Stefan and Caroline, are up there right now... Together... ICKK!' But I held myself back from that and restrained myself to the feelings of Damon and I shared and the announcement I was about to make. "How lovely for them." I said instead.

A few minutes later a disheveled Stefan and Caroline danced down the stairs with both of their hair messed up and not perfect like they usually are. "I see you two are just out of bed this fine morning..." Damon quirked at the pair, "But why was Caroline sleeping here... You two could not possibly be sleeping together could you?" Damon gasped at this and held his heart as if he were shocked.

"Damon shut it!" Stefan said.

"Wow... Someone got an attitude what did happen when we went to the Bahamas anyway?" Damon asked and Stefan got angry.

"You took her to the Bahamas... Did you take advantage of her Damon because you have no claim to her..."

"Well little brother not to mean and call you out on it but neither do you and I kind of do have a claim on her..." He grabbed my hand and instead I just walked over and kissed him, and this was no fake kiss either it was an intense long kiss probably not meant for company. Damon was in no mood to talk and I felt pretty confident.

"I think we all know who the winner is of this little competition..." Damon smiled and I couldnt help but mess with his head, "So stefan you were right you won you had the better date running through the forest even tho I have no athletic ability was so much fun and Damon going to the Bahamas where you rented out the hotel room with a view of the beach and took me to the beach where we kissed and took long walks into the sunset was not fun at all. Im sorry Damon you lost." The look on Damons face was priceless it was as if he actually believed me and Stefan was gloating as if he believed me too... Did I have that much of a believeable speech because I would have thought that would have given it away.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Damon said. "I bring you on a plane that takes half the time to get to the Bahamas for none the less, where if my ring came off I die automatically, and pay for your things, and rent a hotel room and you still go to him even though your broken up and he chose her. Why am I never the better choice Elena just tell me why and Ill leave!" OH my god I didnt mean to do that to him. "And I dont mean to sound ungrateful because I loved every moment we spent together unlike you." I need to make this right.

"Damon! Wait." I held my body up against the door and there was only an inch of space between us. "I am trying to be sarcastic here but I guess that suit only looks good on you... So Damon if you dont understand you won because you did so much for me and I love you stupid! Stefans date sucked... Well unless you love running and eating dirty food." I smirked at him and he chuckled while I heard a grunt from the other side of the room.

"I love you Elena... But dont ever do this to me again!" he kissed me that I forgot where I was.


	10. Finished

_Hey guys sorry I havent really been up to much on this story, i Havent had much inspiration for it... Anyway this will be the ending, not much to it a very short sweet ending, set in the future sometime Im thinking maybe 3 years later._

**Prologue- 3 years Later**

Dear Diary,

I have been living in the boarding house with Damon for 2 months now in a week and to say it has been perfect would be totally wrong. But oddly enough Damon and I have been pretty good, well at least good for what youd expect from Damon, yes he does have his short circuits when we get into our arguments but normally I dont have to be the bigger person, he is normally willing to swallow his pride and give up everything for me. We have been dating for 3 years now, he took me on our first 'official' date after the date that was in that silly game Caroline came up with. However I cant really call it silly being I will be forever thankful of her for having her make me realize who is the man for me. Speaking of Caroline she and Stefan were in an on again off again relationship for about a year the final time they broke up it seemed like it would be for good but Stefan came back around and shocked everyone asking Caroline out on a date and then taking her to some place that was 'theirs' apparently where he proposed to her. She said yes of course being she was whining to me about missing him so much the whole time they were broken up. They had a big wedding extravagant like Caroline with the whole town, friends, family from all over parading in to see the two get married. Since then all Damon and I have recieved from them is phone calls being theyve been off exploring the world together for a year and a half. On much the same note, today was Damon and mines anniversary so he made dinner at the house for me (did I mention he was an amazing chef?) Then he took me for a walk down to the Old Salvatore property and a waterfall I never knew was there. While I looked around dazzled by all the beauty he pulled out a ring and got down on one knee he said, " Elena Gilbert ever since I have known you you have been the most stubborn girl I have ever known, however you have also been the most beautiful, sweet, caring , selfless , amazing and wonderful girl I have yet to meet in my years on this Earth and there sure have been alot of them, Elena Gilbert would you do me the honor of being my wife?" When I answered I knew I had my mind made up and this was sure to come up if this was to ever happen so I simply answered with tears falling down my eyes, "Forever Damon, I want to be with you forever." It was hard to understand at first and confusing but now as I sit here writing in the dark because I have not yet earned my daylight ring, I await my fiance to come home with bloodbags and himself for me to enjoy. I hear him coming. I am off now.

-Elena


End file.
